1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a support-retaining structure for interface card; in particular, to a support-retaining structure applicable for interface cards of different dimensions and able to be easily disassembled and assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer has expansion slots for connecting with different types of interface cards. The expansion slots are disposed on the motherboard in the main casing and have many different specifications.
Referring to FIG. 13, a conventional interface card and its retaining structure fix an interface card 6 inside the main casing 7 by using screws. The main casing 7 has a motherboard. The motherboard has a plurality of expansion slots 71, each of which can engage with an interface card 6. Each of the interface cards 6 has a protruding plate 60 with a circuit board on the inner face of the protruding plate 60 and a connector connected to the circuit board on the outer face of the same for connecting with external devices. Additionally, one end of the protruding plate 60 is bent to form a fixing portion 62. The fixing portion 62 is formed with a through hole.
An interlocking base 8 is disposed in the main casing 7 at a position corresponding to the expansion slots 71, a plurality of openings 81 corresponding to the expansion slots 71 is disposed on the interlocking base 8, and a screw hole 82 is disposed next to each of the opening 81, so that when an interface card 6 is engaged in an expansion slot 71, the protruding plate 60 abuts the opening 81 such that the fixing portions 62 align with an end of the interlocking base 8, and a screw 83 passes through the through hole of the fixing portion 62 to lock to the screw hole 82 such that the interface card 6 is fixed to the main casing 7.
Conventional interface cards are fixed on the circuit board, unable to be changed or modified. When changing different expansion functions, entire interface cards need to be changed, which is not environmentally friendly. As the function of the interface cards becomes more powerful, such as a multimedia circuit card, the thickness and length of the cards have to be constantly changed, and additionally, heat sinks and fans are installed, which increases considerable weight.